


Stubborn

by HeRbIeZ



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: ALSO MAX, Angst, F/M, I LOVE THIS MAN ALRIGHT, NOT ENOUGH FICS FOR PR, that poor pupper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeRbIeZ/pseuds/HeRbIeZ
Summary: Everybody knows that Chuck Hansen can be as stubborn as mule. He wishes that he wasn't sometimes. Unfortunately for him, a fight with his girlfriend, Connie Dimaguiba, reminds him of that wish.





	Stubborn

Connie paced back and forth in Chuck's room, a dark tanned arm wrapped around her torso and her thumb between her teeth. A deep frown was etched onto her features as she glared at the floor like it was some Kaiju ready to attack. She stopped immediately when she heard the young Hansen grit his teeth as he placed a damp yet cold cloth to his cuts. 

"See, that's the problem with you." Connie reprimanded and folded her arms over her chest. "You're too hardheaded to admit your own damn mistakes."

"Not you too, Connie." Chuck grumbled eliciting a scoff from the Filipina. He growled at this. "What the fuck was I supposed to do?!?"

"Apologize, dammit!" Connie replied, her face prickling with anger. Before the Australian could go on she continued her scolding. "What you said was really fucking offensive." 

"It's just that, that piece of shit pilot and his girlfriend could've gotten us killed!" 

People who were passing by Chuck's room slowed their walk and stared at the arguing couple. The two didn't seem to notice that the door was wide open and their voices could be heard down the hallways. Neither seemed to care though as they were too busy making their own point and getting the other to agree with it. 

Awkward stares and glances were shared by the rangers or J-techs that passed by, a little guilt biting at them since they kept silent and didn't close the door for the couple. 

"She doesn't even have experience with the damn Jaeger." He continued.

"You didn't have to call her 'a bitch that needed to be put on a leash' though! God, Hansen, think twice before you say or do something. It always doesn't end well." Connie's jet black hair flew up as she threw her hands up in exasperation. "This is exactly what your dad is telling you about."

Chuck scoffed in annoyance, looking away from her tired dark brown eyes. He now noticed that the door was open. The people that had stopped to watched the argument turned red from embarrassment and quickly walked away, afraid that either of them would scold them for watching.

Connie noticed his sudden silence and was unnerved by this. She turned to him and followed his gaze to the door. She let out a groan and stormed up to it before slamming it shut with a force that almost shook the walls.

"Great!" The young woman exclaimed and settled herself at the edge of her lover's desk. "Just great. We just gave people some drama to talk about."

"Not my fault..." The ginger muttered.

Connie pressed her lips together, her eyes widening with disbelief. She let out a strained noise and lifted her hands up and in front of her, as if she were strangling the air. She didn't know why but she suddenly felt her eyes sting with tears. 

"Dammit, Hansen..." she breathed shakily. "Damn you and you're stubborn attitude. Why can't you just get the fact that you're not always right into your head?!?" Chuck tried to protest but Connie continued, pointing a finger at him to signal that she wasn't done. "Will you please listen for once?!"

"I do listen!!" Chuck roared. He glared daggers at the other. "God now even you think that I don't!"

"Because you really don't listen! You hear whatever we say but it goes through one ear and out the other." She panted, breathless from shouting at him. 

Chuck didn't say anything, just glared at her, his lips pressed in a tight line. He was fuming and didn't really know what to say to that. He thought up on what to say but was distracted when his lover got up and started towards the door. 

"Hey, where the hell are you going??" He inquired, abandoning the cloth on the bed and standing up. 

"I'm done having this conversation with you." Was all the other said as she wretched the door open. A couple of tears escaped her and she hastily brushed them away. 

Before she could step out though she felt a firm grip on her arm, stopping her from doing so. She turned to face Chuck with the most deadly glare she could muster. It was kind of hard though with the tears fighting it's way up and blurring her vision.

"Let. Go." She said with as much venom she can muster. 

"Connie-" Chuck almost damn pleaded. He didn't want to look vulnerable.

"Chuck Hansen. I am so. Fucking. Tired of having this conversation with you over and over again..." Connie cried. They stayed like that for a while, just looking into each others' gaze. Connie's being disappointed and Chuck's pleading. "You know sometimes you make me question things about us." 

Before the young Hansen can do or say anything, she had violent ripped her arm away from his grip and stormed off to her room, brushing the tears from her eyes. 

Chuck watched helplessly (defeatedly sounds more appropriate in this situation) as she stalked away. He gritted his teeth and cursed at himself for being stubborn. He turned his head to see more bystanders and growled at them, sending them to skedaddle away. He glared after them, his baby blue irises dilated with fury. He stepped back into his room and slammed the door shut, letting out an angry shout as he punched the wall. 

Max, who had been hiding away in the corner of Chuck's room whimpered, practically trembling from witnessing his two owners fight. His owner who had heard his whimpers turned to him, his eyes softening. 

Chuck sighed heavily and kneeled in front of his bulldog. Max trotted up to his owner and laid his head upon his lap. Chuck didn't smile when he pet the dog's head but his gaze did soften up more. 

He regret his actions. He could have just apologized and everything would've been over. He wouldn't have this fight with Connie and he wouldn't have to lay in bed reprimanding himself over and over again. If he weren't so stubborn it would've turned out okay.


End file.
